


A Dangerous Game 危情游戏

by Glacier



Series: The Associates危险关系 [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑帮系列回归啦~~Erik的老对头前来复仇，Charles比以往更加陷入了黑帮的斗争漩涡之中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224469) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



Erik用能力打开了车门，一只手随意地搭在Charles的后腰引他向前进入SUV。他在等待Charles钻进车里的时候迅速扫视了一眼周围，漫不经心地摆弄了一会儿袖扣。万籁俱寂，空荡的街道上没有任何人影，高处的窗户背后也无人窥探——今晚他们完全是在他自己的地盘，所以别人一看到Erik的车就知道该销声匿迹了。  
  
“挺顺利的，”Charles开口，Erik同时爬进车里，关上车门后朝Azazel点头致意可以出发。他的心灵感应者已经把枪套从腰间拔了出来，拿出弹夹把它和空膛的手枪一同搁在身旁的座位上。  
“是挺顺利，”Erik简短地说，脑子依然在反复思索他们从Barboza的手下口中审问出的信息。Barboza近来是个麻烦，越来越明目张胆地扩张领土，这也意味着蚕食了Erik的地盘。作为反击，Erik下令自己的手下花了好几个星期的时间试图渗透Barboza的组织，查明他真正的计划。而他的手下一如既往地表现超常，成功活捉了一位Barboza帮派里的高层人士用以审问。  
  
“你保证过跟我一起吃晚饭的，”Charles提醒他。他已经抛弃了窗边的座位坐到了中间，就在Erik身边，他的腿紧贴着Erik，温暖而实在。“我想试试大学对面那家泰国菜外卖。”  
“Azazel，”Erik漫不经心地开口。  
“泰国菜外卖，”Azazel重复了一遍确认。随着SUV在城市中驰骋，头顶的街灯明明灭灭，逐渐将Erik用来审讯的仓库抛在身后。  
  
Erik一只手搭在Charles的大腿上，一边思索一遍缓缓地上下摩挲。Chen和Hawthorne抓到的那个Barboza手下，Chavez，并不需要太多功夫撬开嘴巴。只要Charles通过心灵感应稍加恐吓，他就和盘托出，说得如此之快以至于Charles都惊讶得扬起了眉毛。Chavez并非Barboza重要的帮派成员，但他的地位算高，足够知道Barboza正在进行的某些交易，大多数和毒品和枪支有关；Barboza的主要收入来源。  
这信息足以让Erik开始着手计划扳倒Barboza的措施，防止他权力过分膨胀。Erik最不需要也最不希望出现的事情就是Barboza开始胆大妄为到挑战Erik的底线。  
  
当他的头脑终于放慢思考、回过神来以后，他发觉自己还在轻轻抚摸着Charles的腿，而Charles正凝视着他，舒服地靠在皮质椅背上，但姿势笔直得古怪，是因为他西装下面穿着坚硬的防弹背心。  
“怎么？”Erik问他，与此同时用能力感知着那件背心。和普通的防弹衣不同，它不是由凯夫拉纤维制作的，而是一种软一些的材料，层层面料的夹层中是金属的薄板，在Charles的周身营造出一面厚实的防御；一个仍能让Charles能够较为灵活运动的护盾。Erik喜欢它的触感，Charles被包覆在安全的金属中间，让Erik可以随时感受到，捕捉到。随着Charles的每一次呼吸，金属层轻微地起伏，而Erik用能力逡巡而过，检查每一处拉链和搭扣都万无一失。  
  
“我能感觉到，”Charles告诉他，在座位上稍微挪了挪。Erik感觉到背心在Charles的胸口微微弯曲。“没怎么。我只是在看你想事情。”  
“在偷听吗？”Erik问，手顺着Charles的大腿愈发往上了。  
“没有，”Charles叹了口气，因为Erik的手不断向上摸而下意识地张开了腿。“你知道我对你的任何邪恶密谋都没有兴趣。”  
“邪恶密谋，”Erik忍俊不禁，“我是什么，漫画里的反派吗？”  
  
“有时候我觉得是，”Charles回答，看到Erik怀疑的表情之后大笑出声。“别以为我没看到我们的衣柜深处那件其丑无比的皮草大衣。紫红色，当真？”  
“那件大衣超级贵的，”Erik说，但他的注意力都被Charles用的词语“我们的”吸引住了。 **他们的** 衣柜，在 **他们** 合住的房子里，因为他们住在一起。  
  
“贵不代表有品位，”Charles讽刺得说，但他的微笑变得更柔软了，他牵起Erik的手，在他的膝上十指相扣。 **终于想完了？**  
**我喜欢我的手刚才放的地方，** Erik避而不答，意有所指地盯着Charles的胯间。  
**而我不会给Azazel免费表演的。  
他说不定会很享受。  
所以我才不会给他看。**  
  
Erik哼了一声，但继续跟他手指交缠。有时候，他 **还是会** 觉得很不真实，每天早晨醒来的时候Charles都躺在他身边，不是因为Charles在这过夜，而是因为现在这也是他的床了；看着Charles循序渐进地入侵他原本空旷而整齐的客厅，厨房，浴室，天衣无缝地融进Erik的日常点滴。他们也争吵过，比如该看哪个视频，该轮到谁叠衣服，或者上一次遛狗的是谁，这实在太居家了，简直让Erik觉得自己应该赶紧逃跑但是——他并不会。  
  
他喜欢让Charles待在自己触手可及的地方，随时可以看见、碰触，性事自然而然地发生，有时候在沙发上，或是浴室里，抑或厨房的料理台上，不需要提前安排两人的时间表。如果那代表过家家的话，那他乐意过家家。他很满意。  
他变得柔软了。  
  
“柔软？”Charles捕捉到了他最后的思绪，挑起一侧眉毛问道。  
“我应该杀了Barboza的走狗，”Erik没有承认刚才几分钟自己的真实想法，转换了话题，“他们会以为我变得软弱了，审问之后还留他活口。”  
“拜托了，”Charles翻了个白眼，“我清除了他的记忆。他不会记得今晚的任何事，只会以为自己去了酒吧然后喝醉了。反正不留下尸体对你也有好处，毕竟现在Barboza还不知道你已经盯上他了。”  
  
Erik笑了。“你很快就会变成犯罪大师了，Charles。”  
“但警官，我可是无辜的，”Charles说，转过脸朝Erik露出他最天真无邪的睁大眼睛表情。  
Erik哼了一声，Azazel在前座也闷声笑了出来。  
  
“什么？”Charles问，眯着眼睛来回打量他们俩。“你听上去不太相信嘛。”  
“我会的，”Azazel一边右转一边回答，“等到猪会飞的时候。”  
“你的手下开始没大没小了，”Charles靠在Erik耳边轻声说。  
Erik挑起眉毛。“是不是该杀了他？”  
  
“我能听到，”Azazel大声说，透过后视镜瞪了他们一眼。  
“很好，”Erik回嘴，“这样能提醒你保持分寸。”  
Azazel翻了个白眼，Charles不禁大笑，“知道吗，总有一天他会把这车撞坏，为了摆脱我们俩。”  
Erik摇摇手指，把后视镜扳了个角度。“他要是敢试就是傻子。”  
  
Charles笑了，凑过去偷吻了他一下。他们通常不会当众亲热——Erik毕竟要保持形象，而且展示出Charles对他是多么重要的话，等于是让Charles成为了靶子，而这正是Erik费劲全力避免的——但在车子里，有黑色的车窗而且只有Azazel做观众，Erik就允许Charles用温热的手环住他的脖颈，拉低他给予一个绵长而甜蜜的深吻。  
  
**我应该让Azazel直接把我们瞬移到卧室里，** Erik说，把另一只手按在Charles的膝盖。 **别管车了。**  
**很诱人，** Charles回答，抵着他的唇微笑， **但我还想吃泰国菜呢。而且Rosie也需要出去散个步。**  
**Azazel可以遛她，** Erik心不在焉地想，专注地跟Charles唇舌交缠。  
  
Charles无声地笑了，又跟他吻了几秒钟之后退回去，在座位上直起身；他依然拉着Erik的手，拇指摩挲着Erik的手背。Erik吁了口气，靠在椅背上遐想起今晚的安排，不知道能不能再吃晚饭和遛完狗之后引诱Charles和他一起洗澡。Charles之前说过明天有早课需要早点上床，但洗个澡花不了多久的。如果他们努力的话绝对可以快速完事。  
  
**除非你听话** ，Charles带着笑意回复，阻止了Erik正往他大腿根滑动的另一只手。  
**如果心灵感应者不能发挥作用的话有什么意思** ，Erik不满地咕哝，看到Charles的白眼之后坏笑了起来。他的手已经挪到了Charles的裤腰，感受着Charles的体温。  
  
**说真的，你简直像个好色的青少年** ，Charles说，但与此同时他朝Erik投射了一个画面，是Charles跪在Erik身前，红唇含着Erik的阴茎。  
Erik咬牙切齿地咒骂了一声，引得Charles大笑起来，Azazel不禁又通过后视镜看了他俩一眼。Erik很想因为自己被明目张胆的调戏而生气，但Charles的愉悦之情溢于言表，从他体内散发出来，温暖得好像香槟的气泡，所以Erik实在是发不了脾气。他喜欢看到Charles快乐的样子；如果能够让Charles快乐，他会十分满足。  
  
**泰国菜会让我快乐** ，Charles说，但他主动凑上前再次吻住了Erik，分开双唇，微微战栗，任由Erik用能力攫住他的防弹背心，将他按在椅背上，一边在他的口中饥渴地掠夺。  
**你脑子里只有吃的吗** ，Erik心烦意乱地问，一根手指在Charles的胯间缓缓打圈，指尖划过Charles的裤腰边缘。  
**你脑子里只有性吗** ，Charles反驳，但他听上去同样心烦意乱，轻轻地吸吮着Erik的舌尖。  
  
Azazel似乎咕哝了一句脏话，但Charles只是轻笑起来，佯装恼怒地摇了摇头，推开了Erik的手，尽管他的嘴角又漾起了一丝微笑。  
  
就在这时轮胎突然发出急刹车的巨响，还没来得及反应过来之时一辆小货车猛地从侧面撞了上来。  
  
Erik的世界翻转了好几次，整个车滚了两条车道那么远。在撞击的瞬间他只有足够的神智用能力把Charles牢牢固定在座椅背上，防止Charles变成滚筒洗衣机里的破布娃娃，一边用自己的身体压住了Charles，以免自己的脖子被冲击力撞断。  
  
(2016.1.5更新)  
  
感觉像是过了很久，他们的车才不再翻滚，轮胎朝上地停了下来。Azazel在前座用俄语破口大骂，而在Erik身下，Charles迷迷糊糊地呻吟了一声。Erik花了好一会儿才反应过来，他自己的头脑也一团浆糊，有好几秒钟分不清上下左右。逐渐清醒的途中，他小心翼翼地放低身子，落到现在变成地板的车顶上，伸出手帮忙Charles翻过身，然后轻柔地将他也送到低处。  
  
“你还好吗？”他急切地问，专注地扫视Charles全身寻找是否有伤。他的心脏砰砰直跳，肾上腺素在体内飙升，不禁用手抚摸起Charles的胸腹，尽管他触手可及的只有防弹背心。  
“我很好，多亏了你，”Charles恍惚地回答，蔚蓝的眼睛有些迷蒙，但随着几次眨眼迅速变得清明。“发生什么事？”  
  
“Azazel？”Erik问，扭过身望向他的心腹。  
Azazel还在前座，上下颠倒地被安全带拽着，正用双手紧紧抓着方向盘防止自己掉下去。“那些——”他挤出了一长串俄语脏话，Erik此时没心思去听，“——从侧道冲出来撞上了我们——”  
  
卡车再一次撞了上来，这次Erik在碰撞之前的一瞬间感应到了金属的逼近。他只能稍微减轻那辆卡车对他们SUV的冲力，因为他的能力要专注两件事，既要把卡车往后推，又要同时抓住Charles的金属防弹衣把他拽进自己怀里，防止他的头撞到身后破碎的车窗玻璃。他听见Charles惊叫一声，随后这辆倒立的SUV便被撞得在沥青路面上滑了好几码，然后才晃动着停了下来，碎玻璃撒了一地。  
“把我们弄出去，Az，”Erik怒吼，一只胳膊搂着Charles，另一只手探到身后，用能力扯住那辆正倒车离去的卡车。他感应那辆车上全部的金属，将它举起之后用尽力气甩了出去，让它穿过整条街砸向最近的一栋楼面，发出震耳欲聋的撞击声。  
  
Azazel伴着噼啪一声从前座消失，随后再次出现在Erik和Charles所在的后座。Erik感觉到一只手搭在他的肩膀，下意识地闭上眼让这位瞬移者把他俩传送走，随后重重地摔倒在距离车子几尺之外的人行道上。  
“你就不能轻一点，”Erik不爽地说，半撑着坐起身。  
“他的腿断了，”Charles说着也坐了起来。他的脸颊上有一道很长的伤口，但除此之外似乎没受伤。  
  
“见鬼，”Erik出声，挪到Azazel身旁检查伤势。果然，在Azazel的裤腿前有一块古怪的突起，跟他修长的双腿格格不入。“你真没用。”  
“滚蛋，Lehnsherr，”Azazel露齿一笑，但随即变成了痛苦的皱眉，通常深红色的脸庞也变得苍白了一些。“我发出了讯号。后援将在三分钟后到。”  
“他们应该现在就到，”Erik抱怨，但他用手拍了拍朋友的肩膀。然后他站了起来朝Charles走去，脚下的碎玻璃嘎吱作响。他把Charles也拉起身，再次不厌其烦地抚摩查看。  
“我没事，Erik，”Charles安抚Erik，也伸手掸去他身上的灰尘。“我没事，我保证。”  
  
“呆在这里别动，”Erik简短地命令。他走到车边，用能力感应四周，找到Charles配枪的碎片召回，伴着金属的咔哒一声将它们重新组合好。他的左手掌很刺痛，但他毫不在意，只是仔细探查着周围环境。  
四周的街道空荡得古怪，没有任何人影或者别的车辆；他们在一条街中央，却没有一辆车经过。尽管这里并非时代广场那样繁华，但也不至于毫无人烟才对。这太刻意了，说明这不仅仅是一次突然袭击。这是计划好的。  
  
“拿好这个，”Erik说，走回Charles身边。尽管Erik让他别动，Charles还是到Azazel身旁蹲了下来，并在Erik接近时猛地抬起了头。  
“Erik，不，”Charles对着Erik递来的手枪说，“我真的不需要——”  
“为了我，”Erik严肃地说。尽管表面上他冷静而自持，其实怒火在心中翻腾，因为有人竟敢堂而皇之地在他的地盘上攻击他。Charles也被卷入其中，这令他怒火更炽，幸好目前为止Charles没什么大碍，不然Erik此刻已经把目之所及的每幢楼都给拆了。“我需要知道你能够保护自己。”  
  
“那正是我能力的用处，记得吗，”Charles提醒他，但还是伸手接过了枪，确认保险栓上好之后才把胳膊垂到了身侧。  
“你能感应到什么人吗？”  
Charles皱起眉头专心聆听。Erik想要伸手擦去他脸颊上的血迹，但他抑制住自己，双手紧握成拳。他不能显示出任何对Charles的温柔爱恋，因为他们不知道谁在暗中看着他们。此刻他们甚至不知道是谁袭击了他们，抑或为何。  
  
“当然，周围有几个人，”Charles停顿片刻后回答，“但都在低处或者高处躲避。他们没人想掺合这事，都是平民。”  
“那里怎样，”Erik说，朝着那辆被砸进墙里的卡车一点头。卡车的前部已经完全被压扁了，后半截则悬空在人行道上方。  
“什么也没有，”Charles强作平静地说。  
袭击他们的人不在了，但Erik仍然无法放松。没人会费尽心机弄空整条街区，只为了撞他们的车。他尽可能地将能力延伸到最远，寻找枪支子弹的痕迹，试图预测会不会有更多人来袭击他们。  
  
“后援在哪，”Erik斥责Azazel。他得赶紧把Charles送离这里，把Azazel送到Logan处治伤。他得做点什么，除了像只鸭子一样傻站在这路中间。  
“他们应该现在就到了，”Azazel严肃地说。他的表情因为剧痛而扭曲，眉头沾满了汗水。  
“听，”Charles突然开口。  
  
尖锐的枪声从远处响起，穿过重重楼宇传出微弱的回声。Erik再度施展能力，但实在太远太远了，他无法感应是朋友还是敌人，也无法做出任何行动。  
“发生什么事，”当Erik和Azazel一同沉默后Charles问道。片刻之后Erik在脑海里感觉到了他，没有窥探，只是温柔地触碰， **Erik，你得告诉我。  
** “那就是问题所在，”Erik回答他，朝Charles微微转过头，将他收入眼底，“我们不知道。”  
  
一种新的恐慌开始在他体内升起，Erik赶紧在它失控之前压住了它。他想要战斗，精神正高度紧张，但他无法随心所欲地释放心中愈发强烈的暴力冲动。因为他此刻的每一寸本能都在嘶吼着要让Charles离开，离开这个危险的地方没人能够碰到他，去到安全的所在。但Azazel现在身负重伤无法长距离移动，Erik的其他手下大概又被困在几个街区以外的巷战，他们根本无处可去。  
“通知Angel，”Erik对Azazel说，后者立即掏出口袋里的手机，“确保总部没事，让她知道我们的后援需要更多后援。”Azazel按下快捷拨号，把手机举到耳边的时候，Erik把注意力转向了Charles。“如果我们在这被袭击了，我要你低下头尽快跑。离开这里然后——”  
  
“我不会把你和Azazel丢在这里，”Charles眯起眼睛打断了他，是Erik熟悉的固执表情。这是Charles通常拒绝妥协之前的表情，不管他们是在讨论晚餐该吃什么或是他是否该在Erik目所能及的范围之外接受一个秘密任务。因为这个表情，每次他们晚餐都听Charles的，Erik也总是容忍他自己行动，但这次不行。这次Erik没时间争辩了。“如果你以为我会——”  
“我不是 **以为** ，我是 **要** 你赶紧照我说的做，远离这个该死的地方，”Erik低吼，怒视着他，“因为这次 **我说了算** ，Charles，所以听我的。”  
  
Charles执拗地瞪着他，但在他反驳之前Azazel虚弱地咳嗽了起来。  
“总部没事，”他报告，“更多增援正在路上。”  
“很好，”Erik简洁地说，心里的小角落庆幸至少他没有别的人手受伤。他掏出自己的手机，解锁之后在联系人列表中搜寻。最好通知Logan他还有更多的伤者要治疗。  
  
“你在流血，”Charles说，于是Erik瞥了一眼自己的手。果然，他的左手掌侧有几片尖锐的碎玻璃插了进去——啊。难怪一直很痛。  
“你也是，”Erik说，望向Charles脸颊的伤口，随即找到了Logan的号码按下拨通键，“等我们回去之后处理——”  
螺旋桨的轰鸣声令他停住了，那声音毋庸置疑地从东面出现，随着一分一秒逐渐逼近。Erik没等拨通先挂断了电话，望向漆黑的夜空中寻找越来越近的直升机。  
  
“警察？”Charles猜测。  
“不像，”Azazel低哼。  
“谁还会在城市里开直升机啊？”Charles难以置信地说。  
Erik用能力找到了它，已经只隔两条街区了，且还在稳步向他们靠近。他很容易用自己的能力把它扯下来；轻而易举。但Erik不知道上面有谁，所以迟疑了，直到直升机出现在街道尽头的上空。  
  
然后他感觉到了枪，但已经迟了。直升机突然向他们猛烈开火，密集的子弹把整条沥青路面都撕了开来。Erik一下子用能力拽住Charles的防弹背心，用尽全身力气把他丢向最近的边道，不惜一切代价要让他远离直接火力。与此同时，Erik抓住Azazel的肩膀把他拖向被撞坏的SUV，没理会Azazel的痛呼和他一同俯下身子，拿车作为掩体。  
  
**Erik！** Charles大喊，他的担忧冲进了Erik的头脑，充满惊慌但没有受伤的样子。于是Erik如释重负地松了口气，尽管子弹还在继续密集地在他身旁肆虐。不管Charles落到了哪里，至少没有被打中。  
**还活着，** 他用思维回答，然后大声强调， **别乱动。  
****你得离开那儿，** Charles回答，听上去近乎哀求，那种害怕溢于言表，令Erik胸中难受的感觉更加强烈了。  
Erik也很害怕。他怕的不是子弹，甚至不是怕自己可能会死去——他是为了Charles而感到害怕，因为倘若Charles被流弹击中了，倘若Charles在这不知所谓的袭击中丢了性命，Erik浑身发冷地意识到，自己将会无所适从。他仅是想象Charles被从他身边夺走、再也无处可寻，就感到喉咙一紧。  
  
他恍惚地听见Azazel在他身后挪动，爬回了车里。他刚想问Azazel在搞什么鬼，就感应到了藏在副驾驶脚下的冲锋枪，Azazel一向留在那里以防万一。Erik用能力试图把它拉出来，但有些卡住，于是他让Azazel钻进去把它拿出来，他自己则控制住周边的子弹，让它们偏离车子的方向。假如有一枚子弹击中油箱或是引擎就全完了。  
Charles立刻又回到了他的脑中。 **我听到警察快来了——就快到了——我们必须得赶紧离开，在我们陷入麻烦之前——  
** 他们 **已经** 陷入麻烦了，Erik恨恨地想。这里是他的地盘。这绝对是冲着他来的。  
  
现在从直升机中射出的子弹比刚才的更大，更快，火力更猛。Erik花了比预计更多的力气来转开它们的方向，尤其是他还要分心不让任何子弹飞往Charles所在的地方。他没有更多精力来把直升机扯下来了。  
**我感觉不到他们，** Charles麻木地说。Erik从未听过他这么挫败的语气，Charles的恐惧在空气中如初冬的寒气一般蔓延。 **飞机里的人戴了屏蔽心灵感应的装置，我无法感觉到他们，我无法让他们停下。  
**  
**尽可能远离路口** ，Erik告诉他，这时候Azazel终于爬了起来，冲锋枪夹在一侧胳膊下。他迎上Erik的视线，点了点头。他准备好了。  
**你要干什——  
后退，Charles！** Erik大吼，继续把枪林弹雨朝着Charles的相反方向引，片刻之后Charles简短地回答， **我已经碰到墙了。**  
这就足够了。Erik咬紧牙关，放开了对于子弹的控制，把能力全部放到那辆损毁的SUV上。他用能力将它完全包覆，等待着换弹夹的短暂瞬间，Azazel则沉稳地举起了冲锋枪——  
直升机的火力停下了半秒钟，但这就是Erik需要的时机。他把车子高高举到空中，用力朝直升机砸了过去，用自己的能力给它赋予更大的动能。与此同时Azazel瞄准之后开了一枪，响亮的开火声几乎令Erik难以捕捉；他将那枚子弹径直引向车子的油箱，并且在直升机试图升高的时候把车也举得更高——  
  
车撞上直升机底部的瞬间，子弹也打中了油箱，由此引发的巨大爆炸将直升机整个吞没，强烈的热浪将Erik掀翻在地。有一会儿Erik什么也听不见，除了烈火的咆哮；他的能力感应到那变形的金属在空中疯狂打转之后落到了街道中间，压断电线造成了又一波强烈的爆炸，令大地都为之震颤。  
  
Erik低哼一声试图站起来，但他耳鸣得厉害，再次摔倒在地，掌心被更多碎玻璃扎破，不由得轻嘶出声。他抬起头，视线晃动了一会儿才看清烈火背景下的Azazel。Azazel也没好到哪里去，但至少他在挪动；说明他还活着。Erik的听力猝然恢复，这才听到火焰的噼啪声以及越来越近的警笛。  
“Erik！”Charles冲了过来，毫不在意街道上散落的弹片。他一来到Erik身边便立即跪了下来，搭住Erik的手臂帮他坐起身来。  
“我没事，我没事，”Erik向他保证，因为明亮的火光把Charles苍白的脸庞映衬得无比清晰，“你呢——”  
街角传来一道枪响，随即一颗子弹破空而来，Charles惊叫一声朝后倒去。Erik不知道自己喉咙中发出的是怎样非人类的声音，他挣扎着爬起来，狂怒令他的能力如海啸般冲出身体。在他身后Charles在咳嗽，虚弱地喘着气，因为子弹击中防弹衣的冲力而有些缓不过来，但Erik已经完全失控了，他伸出手将整条街下面的管道全部撕扯开来，将全部金属朝着向Charles开枪的方向挥去。这一枪击中了胸口，但如果是击中头部的话Charles就已经——  
  
Erik身后的方向射出了一股炽热的镭射光，穿过他的金属管直接照亮了整个方向，往前冲刷的强大热量如同火山喷发般将砖墙照得火红。Angel和Alex冲了过来，在Alex于Erik身旁站定之后Angel立即飞到空中保护好他们，无疑准备着随时攻击。  
刺耳的刹车声，Erik的更多部下从三辆黑色的SUV里跳了出来，跑上前围住了Erik，Charles还有Azazel，全都举着枪，变种能力也做好了战斗准备。  
  
“抱歉来迟了，”Alex说，没什么歉意但也不是在开玩笑。“警察两分钟后到。”  
“去扶Azazel，”Erik说，立即有四个人行动起来。“Hawthorne和Chen呢？”  
“受了点伤，”Alex严肃地回答，Erik则俯下身帮Charles坐起来，拂去他发丝间少许碎玻璃。Charles看上去有点恍惚，但他进入Erik的头脑传达了疲倦的安慰，Erik这才松了长长的一口气。“刚才警察介入了枪战，但我们的人都脱身了。他们正赶往集合地。”  
  
Charles和Erik一同站了起来。Erik一手搂着他，以扶稳他，但他不得不承认自己也是倚在Charles身上获取些许依靠。在几尺之外，Azazel被人抬了起来小心翼翼地送进车里，一路都在用俄语咒骂着什么。  
“把Azazel和Charles送去Logan那里，”Erik说，揽着Charles转身跟上他的手下，但Charles又停住了脚步。  
“我要跟你在一起，”他冷静如水地说。Erik并不想争执。  
  
“把Azazel送过去，”Erik说，重新朝着另一辆车的方向走去，“让其他受伤的人也都去Logan那里。”  
“好的老大，”Alex说，已经把手机举到耳边，另一只手示意大家全都动身。  
  
Erik一手抚过Charles的胸膛，感觉到那颗子弹嵌在坚韧的材料之中。他用能力扯了出来，让那枚变形的子弹叮铃一声落到地上。然后他重新整理起防弹背心当中的金属，抚平扭曲的部分、让它重归平整，刚刚好贴合Charles身体的曲线。他听见Charles在他耳畔如释重负地轻叹出声，随后他牵着Charles一同进入车里，希望没有人注意到他的手颤抖得有多厉害。Charles会没事的。他被子弹打中的部位可能淤青得厉害，但不会到流血的程度。他的背心履行了它的职责，而此刻Erik需要履行自己的。  
  
“走，”Erik跟着Charles坐进车里，其他人迅速听命也进入了车厢。后座还有四个人，Angel坐进副驾驶，Proudstar负责开车，发动了引擎。  
当三辆车离开战场转过街角时，警车刚好从街道另一头到达了，而Charles牵起了Erik的手。  
**  
  
“我要知道的是，”Erik咬牙切齿地低吼，“他妈的是谁竟敢在城中心我的地盘用重型武器向我们宣战。”  
话音落后是一阵沉重的死寂。Charles不需要潜进在场任何人的大脑，都知道没人能为老大提供答案。  
  
Erik愤怒地哼了一声，然后用能力召唤遥控器，打开电视，让空荡荡的客厅里充斥本地电视台的新闻直播。  
“——仍然在寻找可能的尸体或者任何别的证据，”播报员严肃地朝镜头说，她身后黄色的警戒线里面，警灯闪着红蓝交错的光。街道上放置了不少巨大的探照灯，照亮了地下乱糟糟、仍然冒着烟的直升机和汽车残骸。“警方已经证实，大家能看到我身后的直升机并不是他们的，这引出了更多的疑问。如之前报道指出，今晚几条街以外还爆发了据称是两黑帮之间的枪战，据称这次枪战和此处有关联——”  
  
Erik调成了静音，保留画面。“两个黑帮。他们很快就会从黑帮调查到犯罪集团，意味着迟早要有警察来敲我们的门。”  
“我们已经清空了总部，”Alex报告。他看上去很累，纹丝不动地站着，拇指搭在腰带间。Erik的手下全都严阵以待，Charles费尽全力才阻止自己开口让他们去休息。“不会有任何我们跟今晚事件相关的证据。如果条子来敲门，那也只会因为他们是在摸黑盘查而已。”  
  
现在刚过午夜，而他们仍然对谁发动如此猖狂的袭击毫无头绪。他们在Erik的某个安全屋里面，远在城市另一头的郊区。就连Charles都从未来过这儿，空荡的白墙和平淡的白色地砖太过陌生，而这大概正是来此的原因：如果他们在Erik最少使用的安全屋，那么应该没人能够找到。  
  
从一个小时前Charles就在用镊子帮Erik夹出手掌的碎玻璃，听着Erik用又怒又急的语气斥责他的下属。他和Erik享受同样的待遇，坐在沙发上，而这是房间里除了平板电视以外唯一的家具。Erik大约十五个高级手下围站在房间里，姿势各异，面色严肃而疲惫。  
  
Angel回到了房间，把手机塞回口袋里。“是Logan打来的，”她说，“他已经让大家都安顿下来了，包括Greenly。”  
  
房间里的紧张感明显消散了些许，人人的脑海中都有种如释重负的感觉。包括Azazel，今晚受伤的五个人之一，还有伤势最重、被子弹击中胸口的Greenly。Logan再一次证明了他是个妙手回春的魔法师。  
  
 **Logan应该涨奖金** ，Charles意味深长地告诉Erik，然后用镊子夹出了又一片沾着鲜血的碎玻璃。他把它放在他之前小心翼翼搁在黑色沙发角落的一堆碎片里，反正Erik应该对这被弃置的房子并不太介意。  
  
Erik没有理他，但Charles本就没有指望回应。他能感到Erik的思绪在以每小时一百万公里的速度狂飙，一遍一遍地回忆今晚的细节，试图找到忽略的线索。他的手下在清理完现场几小时之后或许放松了少许，但Erik仍然无比紧绷，他的后背挺得笔直。他没有露出一点儿注意到Charles在帮他挑出碎玻璃的征兆，尽管这想必很疼。  
  
并不是说Charles在期待什么反应或者感谢。他从Alex拿来镊子之后就开始工作了，两人默契地共识Erik或许不能忍受任何旁人碰他。能让Charles手不闲着也好，这样他就能感觉到自己还有用处，而并非只能傻坐着，而且这样就不必总去想今晚是多么命悬一线。  
  
作为一个心灵感应者，也作为一个在Erik身边陪伴许久的人，他本以为自己对于黑帮的暴力程度早已习惯。他知道是真的。Charles对于两年前能让自己震惊的事情现在根本不会大惊小怪了。然而这是全新级别的，这只提醒了他，不管Erik做什么，Charles本人仍然只是个普通的平民，而这样的生活永远不会是他的“常态”。  
  
Erik手上的血弄脏了Charles破破烂烂的长裤。Charles早就脱掉了西装外套，但还没有卸下防弹背心；他能感觉到Erik用能力不厌其烦地逡巡而过，就好像他在无意识中告诉自己Charles依然还在一般。  
“把消息散出去，”Erik说，注视着静音的电视，“ **私下里** 。我要找到能够提供线索的所有人。总会有人知道点什么。”他的目光扫过房间内聚集的所有人，“等到你们接头之后，就回家。”  
  
众人低声答应之后，鱼贯离开了客厅，沿着空荡荡的走廊向前门走去。Alex在出去的途中朝Charles点了点头，而Angel关上了电视。  
 **我去你们家带Rosie散个步** ，她路过的时候和Charles交流，一只手轻轻拂过他的肩膀。 **我今晚让她住我家，然后明早带她去总部。  
谢谢你，Angel，** Charles回答她，仰头给了她一个宽慰的微笑。他直到现在才想起Rosie，因为仍旧沉浸在街上袭击带来的震惊之中，他感到一阵负罪感。 **非常感谢。  
没事，教授，** Angel友善地传达， **好好休息吧** 。片刻之后，前门关上了，房内只剩下他们两人。  
  
Charles疲倦地眨眨眼，再次垂下头，把嵌在Erik皮肤里最后的玻璃碎片夹出来，希望自己劳累的眼睛没有错过什么细小的碎片。他放下镊子，轻柔地抚过Erik的手臂。“我们得去清洗包扎一下。“  
鉴于手下都离开了，这里只剩Charles，Erik稍微松懈了一点，允许自己流露出疲惫之态。他花了好一会儿才睁开眼睛站起身，并把Charles也拉起来。“好吧。”  
  
他们的脚步声在空旷的房内显得异常的响，Charles跟着他走进了厨房。这里就和别的房间一样简陋，除了安静蜂鸣的白色冰箱和一个空的酒柜之外再无一物；就连通常会有的餐桌餐椅都没有。当Charles走上前开始在橱柜里翻找时，Erik摇摇头制止了他，把他牵到最近的料理台前，将他抱起来放了上去。Charles太累了无法提出异议，只能坐在台边，双腿悬在空中，看着Erik走到水池前，把双手探到水流下，加上洗手液时痛得轻轻吸了口气。  
  
橱柜的把手是不锈钢制的，所以Erik不需要走过去就打开了柜门。大多数柜子是空的，但Erik顺利找到了半卷纸巾，他立即扯了一大块擦干双手，把它沾成了浅红色。等手干之后他把纸团丢进水槽里，然后从一个矮柜里抽出一个小小的急救包。  
他把它交给Charles，放在他身旁的台子上。“绷带应该在里面。”  
  
Charles扭过身把盒子打开，在少数内容物里翻了翻，找到了一卷绷带和一管消毒药水。Erik靠近了些，站在台前，Charles的双腿之间，任由Charles把药水涂好，然后一点一点地用绷带包好Erik的双手，用一定的力度按压伤口令它不再渗血，但又不至于把绷带绑得太紧阻碍Erik手指活动。  
  
等他完成之后，Charles把绷带放回了盒子里。他感觉到Erik的手指搭在他的下巴，轻柔地迫使Charles转头望向他。  
“你还好吗，”Erik低声说，认真地凝视着Charles。他的思绪宁静，从今晚无声的怒吼变成了柔软的，熟悉的吐息，而且能够感觉到Erik全神贯注地将全身心倾注于他，令他感到一种无法用言语形容的情绪。  
  
“只是累了，”Charles真心实意地说。他一动不动，任凭Erik解开他的背心，用包着绷带的手指解开他的纽扣，而不是用能力。Erik轻柔地帮他脱下，Charles因为碰到了肋骨右侧被子弹击中的部位而痛得微微皱眉。他低下头看去，但白色的衬衫上并无血迹。  
  
“我可以吗，”Erik问，当Charles颌首之后Erik开始解开他衬衫的纽扣，缓缓地分开前襟，让布料垂在Charles的胸口两边。Charles发觉除了被子弹击中的疼痛之外，他全身都因为穿了太久防弹背心而觉得酸疼；终于能够活动一下脊椎、在料理台上弯腰坐着，真是太好了。  
他拉起衬衫里面穿着的薄T恤下摆，然后Erik轻柔地抚摩Charles的肚子，绷带轻轻蹭过他赤裸的肌肤。当他的指尖滑过肋骨附近时，Charles再度皱了皱眉，而Erik的手立即在那一小块淤青下方停住了。  
  
“只是很酸痛，”Charles说，将手滑下覆上Erik的手背，用拇指轻轻摩挲Erik的指节。“没有痛到影响呼吸的程度。我觉得过阵子就好了。”  
“明天让Logan帮你检查一下，以防万一，”Erik说，Charles没有反驳。如果Erik想要带Charles去Logan那里的话，那Charles也可以让Logan帮Erik看看。以防万一。“确保你的肋骨没有骨折。”  
“好，”Charles顺从地说，而Erik缓缓抬起了目光直视他。  
“还有别的地方吗？”  
  
Charles想了想。“我的膝盖，”他说，Erik立即把手搭到了Charles的大腿上。六小时之前，在车后座上，Erik对他的触摸还是诱惑而充满情色意味的。此刻他却只是小心翼翼，轻柔地拉开了Charles裤子的拉链。  
“先把这个脱了。”  
这花了一会儿工夫。Charles先是蹬掉了鞋袜，然后拉开衬衫，把它丢到一边。他用双手撑住台面，稍稍把胯部抬起，让Erik把他破损的长裤拉低。Erik一点一点地脱掉了他的裤子，然后Charles就只穿着内裤和T恤，坐在料理台边等待Erik的查看。  
  
他的膝盖都擦伤了，不过貌似不严重。Erik寻找有没有玻璃渣，在右边膝盖的伤口发现了一小块碎片。他用能力召唤客厅里的镊子，把它挑了出来，接着用纸巾沾着温水和消毒液轻轻擦了擦Charles的双膝。有点刺痛，但Charles一动不动，望着Erik的面庞而不是他的双手，感受他在最严重的伤处敷上更多的消毒药水。就像往常一样，Erik做事的时候全神贯注，全部的精力都集中在手下的任务上。他的思绪变得更加轻缓，随着Charles坐在那儿任由他照顾自己的动作而变得越来越宁静。  
  
当他做完之后，Charles的膝盖上被妥帖地包上了绷带。Charles在他来得及抽回手之前抓住了它。“谢谢你。”  
Erik僵住了，没有回答。他有一百句话可以说，正如Charles也有一百句话可以回应。还好你没事。还好你没有受重伤。还好你还在这陪着我。  
但他们没说这样的话。他们从不说。这就是他俩的关系；无需说出来。彼此心知肚明。  
  
坐在料理台上的Charles跟Erik处于同一高度，Erik只需稍稍前倾，便足以令两人嘴唇相触，有一点儿太过缓慢而缠绵，却又不至于有太多深层含义。Erik温热，坚实的身躯抵在Charles身前，令他感到宽慰而安全，他的思绪毫不设防地向Charles敞开。随着一声轻叹，Charles沉入了Erik的脑海，让自己浸没在Erik无边的思绪中，再次向彼此安慰，一切都好。  
  
 **我不害怕** ，Charles用太多太多情感，而非语言告诉他，因为这是真的。他曾害怕过，当他发觉自己无力阻挡那些袭击者时充满了强烈的恐惧，他最后的武器，心灵感应能力完全被屏蔽在外。但Charles知道，Erik担忧的并非是这种恐惧。 **我哪里也不会去** 。  
  
Erik脑中一瞬间出现的释然是那样静默而强烈，填满了他俩之间的空隙，直到Charles在自己的胸中都能感受到，与此同时喉咙也开始哽咽。  
“上床去吧，”当这个吻结束之后Erik开口，和Charles额头相抵了好一会儿之后，才缓缓地分开了。  
  
Charles嗯了一声，从台上滑下来，同时Erik把急救箱收了起来。Erik牵起他的手，两人一同离开厨房，穿过客厅，灯光在身后次第熄灭，沿着走廊来到了卧室所在的地方。有两间是空的，Charles经过的时候瞥见，里面没有任何家具，但走廊尽头的主卧有一张大床，Charles如释重负地爬到了冰冷、柔软的被单上。  
 **  
还需要什么吗** ？Erik一边问，一边走过墙边检查门窗，还在手机上发出了最后一条短信。  
 **没了** ，Charles说。他感到脏兮兮的，但没力气洗澡。虽然他没有吃到Erik说要一起吃的泰国菜，那恍如一年前那么遥远，但是Erik的手下之前给大家每个人都买了三明治。熬到明早没问题。 **上床来吧，Erik。  
**  
他感觉到Erik把能力伸展到整个房子，堵上每一个锁孔，然后Erik踢掉鞋子，迅速脱下衣服，只穿着内衣爬到了床上。他关上灯，让他俩沐浴在黑暗之中，但他们不需要看见对方都可以调整成舒服的姿势——侧卧着，Erik从背后抱着他，被子乱糟糟地覆在两人身上。Charles仍然能感觉到Erik的保护模式尚未消退。  
  
至于Charles自己，他在Erik怀中放松下来，和他双腿交缠，稍稍有些惊讶Erik竟然没有坚持一夜不睡，继续调查今晚事件的线索。Charles当然不是要抱怨，因为他有种预感，今晚之后，Erik将很难好好休息。  
  
再说Erik就在他的身边，在这里Charles能够保护他，安慰他，这样他俩才能确信彼此都安然无恙。

 


	2. Chapter 2

早晨一睁开眼，Erik看见的就是Charles的一头卷发。昨晚精神实在高度紧张，Erik自己都记不得什么时候睡着的，但他估计并没有睡多久。幸好，Charles仍然睡得香甜，沉沉地、悠长地呼吸，Erik庆幸自己纠结的心绪没有让Charles也彻夜难眠。  
Erik继续保持着从背后抱着Charles的姿势，用能力抓住金属的手机，一边拔掉充电插头一边把它从地板上召唤到手中。他有几条新信息，他越过Charles的头顶快速浏览了一遍，但全部信息都在说同一件事：仍然没有昨晚袭击的任何线索。

把手机丢到被单上之后，Erik开始思考下一步对策。他的人手已经重新分了组，据他们报告，没有再出现其他伤亡或攻击——似乎只是针对Erik本人的。没人站出来宣布负责，但或许这只是计谋，为了让Erik在夜里忐忑不安。今天白天或许会有人出现。

警察和媒体仍然在关注坠毁的直升机，但用不了多久他们就会转移视线。Erik对新闻倒不担心；他们只会接收警方的讯息，同时疯狂猜测恐怖袭击的可能性。然而警方却不同。他们很快就会开始到城中所有帮派进行询问盘查。好在Erik从不参与任何贩毒交易，那些人会是警察最先怀疑的对象。这样能让他多些时间来理顺现在的局面。

还有令人宽慰的是，根据Angel的报告，没有任何平民伤亡。这次袭击计划严密，在一条夜晚已经无人的废弃街道逮到了Erik，所以周围的其他人一听到枪响就迅速逃难去了。那么这也足以说明，这是针对他的。  
Erik已经感到一阵想要起身踱步的焦急冲动，尽管他整夜几乎没合眼。然而，他还要考虑Charles，因为Charles和他一样为这次袭击而烦心。

他无法原谅自己，竟然让Charles和他一起身处战火之中，不管那袭击者知不知道Charles真正的身份、他对Erik的重要性。自从Charles六个月前被Guerrero的党羽开枪打中，Erik就一直把Charles的安全放在第一位。他仍然会在昨夜那种场合带上Charles，从竞争帮派的人口中套取情报是必要的，但除此之外他一直都让Charles远离黑帮的斗争。  
被子里有点热，但Erik没有掀开它。他仍然一条胳膊随意地搭在Charles的身侧，把Charles又往怀里揽了些，垂下手轻轻搭在Charles的腹部。他仍然无法想象Charles是如何面对这一切的。

昨晚Charles在挑出Erik掌心的玻璃碎片时，双手是那么沉稳，而之后只有他俩在厨房里的时候，Charles看上去也并不害怕，更像是疲惫。但不管Charles怎么乐意用心灵感应能力帮助Erik，或者作为Erik的副手参与正式活动，Charles毕竟是个平民。他是个大学教授，更擅长的是在学生面前讲课，而不是在街道中央面对机枪扫射。

Erik已经犯过一次错误令Charles受伤，他对自己发誓过再也不会允许这种事发生。昨晚的情况实在太惊险了。他一定会找到阻止袭击的混蛋，哪怕需要掘地三尺也在所不惜，然后他会十倍奉还。

在他怀中的Charles动了动，伸了个懒腰，感应能力在两人之间像小小的烛火点亮一般。“你知道当你在想杀人放火的时候我是没法睡觉的，”他咕哝，然后翻过身，把脸埋在了Erik的颈窝。  
Erik把他搂得更紧。“抱歉。”

“没关系。几点了？”  
“差不多七点。”  
Charles呻吟一声，紧紧闭上了眼睛。“我得起床了。还有课。”  
“你的肋骨可能受伤了，”Erik说，手臂收得更紧了。他想说，你今天不能去上课。昨天刚有人试图弄死我们。你哪里也不能去，直到我确认安全。直到我保证你的安全。但他知道说这种话只会让Charles抗拒地离开。Charles仍然因为Erik的过度保护而有些烦心，Erik任何类似的行为都会让Charles的心情变差。

“别想得那么大声，”Charles说，但他的语气中没有怒意，只是疲倦。他窝到Erik怀里，一条腿搭在Erik身上，手环在Erik的后背。“半小时后叫我，好吗？我得冲个澡。”  
“请病假吧。”  
“Erik——”  
“就今天。你可以明天去上课，但我希望你今天安全。”Charles没有回答，Erik轻柔地补充，“拜托。”

Charles静默了一会儿。然后他搭在Erik背上的手轻轻来回抚摸起来。“好的。”  
Erik如释重负。终于少了一件需要担心的事儿。  
“但，”Charles说，“我想帮忙。”  
“帮忙？”  
“帮忙查出是谁干的。谁袭击了我们。”  
Erik想都没想地摇头。“不。绝对不行。我这次疏忽了才让你涉险，再不会有下一次了。”

Charles往后靠了一点，嘴巴紧抿。“别在我想帮忙的时候打发我，Erik。不是只有你一个人在担心。你昨天也差点死掉，别忘了。”他深吸一口气。“我差点就失去你。你以为我的感觉是什么样？”

有长长的一刻他俩严肃地瞪着对方，灿烂的晨光透过窗帘的缝隙从背后照亮了Charles，在他的脸部投下阴影，眉头也显得更加紧蹙。Erik不想跟他争辩，他的内心希望Charles一整个星期都别去上课，然后再被他转移到国外去才好。他在科罗拉多有间房子，现在正是好季节，景色优美空气清新，更别提那是在这块大陆的另一头，十分偏远。  
然而，问题是Azazel现在腿伤未愈，估计很难进行纽约到科罗拉多之间的远距离传输。他几乎可以听到Logan在他耳边怒吼伤员需要足够时间来疗养。Erik也可以把Charles送上飞机，但现在天上飞的东西也不安全了，更别提他们的敌人可以操纵重型火力的直升机。

“再说，”Charles冷冷地开口，他显然全听见了，“如果你擅自把我送到别的地方去，我永远也不会原谅你。”  
“上星期你还说想看看那房子呢，”Erik咕哝，尽管这无济于事。他轻轻把Charles从脑海中推开，而Charles顺从地收回了能力。他们以前发生过这样的争吵，在Charles被Guerrero打伤之后。把Charles送到远方并不能解决一切问题。缓缓地，Erik抬起手，用绷带包住的手指轻轻捧起Charles的脸颊。“你得穿着防弹背心。”

“只在路上穿，”Charles让步，“如果我们一整天都躲在你办公室里的话我不需要它。”  
Erik忍住了争辩的冲动。这总比Charles彻底离开他，跟他断绝关系要好，他提醒自己。他不得不承认他整晚睡不着的原因还有担心Charles会逃离，尽管他心知Charles就像他一样拥有钢铁般的意志。“我不知道今天会去哪。但好的，只在路上穿。”

“是你想让我今天请假的，”Charles提醒他。  
“待在我身边，”尽管有千言万语，Erik只简单说了这一句，轻抚着Charles的脸庞。他能够保护Charles。他昨晚做到了，今天也可以做到。  
Charles微笑，轻浅但温暖，偏过头磨蹭他的手心。“我听你的，”他佯装冷淡的说，但充满了爱意。

“去打电话，想冲澡也可以，”Erik说，多么想整天都和Charles在床上厮守。然而他坐了起来，掀开了被子。“慢慢来。”  
“我要借你的手机，”Charles轻叹一声，也坐了起来。“我的还在昨天裤子口袋里，估计没电了。”  
Erik把手机递给他，然后转身下床，离开了卧室。整栋房子空荡而冷冰冰的，Erik施展能力，检查所有门窗的锁都完好无损。于是他打开了前门的锁，其他依旧焊封好。他走进厨房，看到Charles昨天的衣服还堆在地上，湿湿的纸巾耷拉在水槽里。Erik捡起废纸，打开百叶窗，瞥向外面雾蒙蒙的前院，还有安静无人的街道。

“再这样下去我要被开除了，”Charles温柔地说，出现在门口。他赤着脚，只穿着T恤和内裤，头发睡得乱糟糟，看上去像是度过了狂野的一夜而不是从袭击中死里逃生。“今年我老是临时请假什么的。”  
“如果他们敢炒了你得先过我这一关，”Erik漫不经心地说，接过Charles递来的手机，谨慎地盯着窗外一辆经过的白色货车。窗户是深色的看不见里面，但它开过了他们门前，一直开到街尽头，Erik通过能力感应到它拐了个弯，朝着城里驶去了。

“我不许你去学校，”Charles提醒他，但他的语气跟往常提到这个话题时的严肃全然不同。然后他停顿了一秒。“那我去洗澡了。”  
Erik把目光从窗前移开，合上窗帘，上前牵起Charles的手把他拉到自己怀里。“好的，”他说，然后深深地吻了上去，两人的鼻尖和胡茬相互磨蹭。  
“我还没刷牙，”Charles抗议，但他还是微笑着轻啄了下Erik的嘴唇，然后推开他，回头往卧室走去了。

Erik等到淋浴的声音响起，才按下了快捷拨号。  
在Charles洗澡的途中Erik倚着厨房的橱柜，打了几个电话。等他挂断最后一个电话的时候，他感觉到一辆车驶到了门前，然后Alex敲了敲门，门打开之后，他抱着两个衣袋和一个装着贝果的纸包走了进来。

Alex已经熟稔到不会被老大穿着内衣的样子吓到了，径直走到厨房里，眼睛都没眨。“总部还是没消息，”他开口，把食物搁在台子上，“还没有警察上门。”他迟疑了一瞬，显然是不确定自己是不是过界，然后问道，“Charles怎么样？”  
“等到下午再看，”Erik回答，不在乎警方现在的动向。他朝装衣服的袋子点头示意。“他没事。这个我拿吧。”

Alex看上去真心松了口气，把袋子递给Erik，Erik用能力拎起金属衣架，回头朝着卧室走去。淋浴声已经停了，但Erik还能听到水龙头的声响，于是他先把衣服搁在床上，然后敲了一下浴室门，然后才开门走了进去。

Charles正站在洗手台前，湿漉漉的浴巾围在腰间，脸和脖子满是剃须泡沫，用快速敏捷的动作刮着胡子。台子上是刚刚撕开的牙刷和剃刀包装，肯定是他自己从橱柜里找到的。Erik轻手轻脚来到他身边，慢慢欣赏锋利的金属滑过Charles肌肤的愉悦触感。在雾蒙蒙的镜子里，Charles对上了他的视线，露齿一笑，一段上次他让Erik给他剃须的画面浮现在Erik的脑海。  
“或许下一次，”Erik说，因为这主意太过诱人而主动允诺。他把手轻轻搭在Charles赤裸的后背，把拇指滑进Charles的浴巾边缘。子弹在他肋部留下的淤痕仍然清晰可见，但至少Charles看上去并没有什么不适。“衣服给你放在床上了。Alex在厨房里，他带了早饭。”

“谢谢你，”Charles说着擦干了脸。他把毛巾搭在台边，经过Erik身边的时候亲昵地蹭了蹭。“待会儿见。”  
Erik立即就开始想念他的温暖，但强迫自己集中精神。他一边拧开水龙头一边快速脱下衣服，走进淋浴间冲起澡来，不过他还是花了一点时间小心翼翼地撕下了手上的绷带。等他擦干身体，刷完牙，刮好胡子，穿上干净衣服之后，他从卧室里出来，看到Charles正和Alex在客厅里轻松地谈天，Charles还显然给了Alex一点吃的。

“……真的很好，”Charles说着，往茶里倒了点儿牛奶。Erik走近之后，Charles伸出手把他拉到身边坐下。“我在告诉Alex上大学可棒了，尤其是对他这样聪明的年轻人。”  
“你是在试图把我的手下拐走吗？”Erik带着笑意问。  
“还不止他呢，”Charles微笑回答，“我还让Angel买了一套学习材料。”  
“别担心，老大，”Alex说，“我吃完这个就走。”

“很好，”Erik随意地说，翻阅手机上的新信息。然而，Charles清了清喉咙，Erik随之抬起头，看到Charles朝Alex使了个眼色。“什么？”  
Alex也清了清喉咙，显得越发紧张了。“我刚才……呃，我刚才跟Charles说，他让我问你，可不可以，嗯……”  
“别吞吞吐吐的，年轻人。”Erik说。  
Charles用胳膊肘戳了他一下。很重要的，Erik。

“我知道这不是个好时机，”Alex说，已经开始畏缩了。Charles鼓励地点点头，于是Alex再度鼓起勇气，一股脑儿说了下去，“但今天晚上Scotty在学校要演一个舞台剧我几个星期前保证过要去看他而且他的寄养家庭还同意我之后带他去吃个冰淇淋什么的但我知道现在情况紧急所以我——”

Erik从钱包里掏出几张钞票塞进Alex手里，Alex战战兢兢地接过好像害怕会爆炸似的。“带他去吃点什么鬼东西，”Erik粗声粗气地说，“然后向谁报个平安，告诉我们你没出事。”  
“好的老大，”Alex晕乎乎地说，但他立即回过神来，“非常感谢，我，我真的——”  
“回总部去，”Erik严厉地说，Alex一溜烟儿就跑没影了。

Charles朝他微笑，目光温柔。“谢谢你，Erik。”  
“我可不是为你做的，”Erik咕哝，这倒是实话。也许Charles不在场的话Erik不会直接从钱包里掏钱给Alex，但他至少肯定会允许Alex去看他弟弟的。他知道Alex多么以Scott自豪，也知道Alex这几年多么努力工作才得以去寄养家庭探望Scott。

我知道，Charles笑着回答，“他准备再次申请让Scott跟他同住，”他说，跟Erik十指交缠。“我觉得这次很有机会。”  
“只要他坦白自己在为黑帮工作，”Erik嘲弄地说。  
“我也是呀，”Charles轻快地说，Erik哼了一声。

“穿好防弹衣，”Erik的手机响了一声，随后感应到车辆靠近了前门，他说着站起来，“我们的车到了。”  
Charles喝完茶站起身，朝Erik伸出手，Erik顺从地一动不动，让Charles给他整理好领带。“吃点东西，”他说，然后往厨房走去，拿起了他的防弹背心。

6.16更新

Erik把Charles吃剩一半的面包抓起来，三大口吞了下去，跟着Charles往外走，一边帮穿好防弹背心的Charles套上西装外套。Charles艰难地弯下腰去，把手机从昨天丢在地上的裤子口袋里掏出来，随后Erik护送他走出门，用能力在身后将门锁好。稍后会有手下来把这房子清理一空，就像他们刚到达这里的状态一样。

“加长豪车？”当Charles瞥见车道尽头停着的扎眼座驾时，他狐疑地问。“是不是太招摇了一点？”  
“这是为了形象，”Erik回答，两人走近之后他抬手用能力拉开车门。“若是我们开辆不知名的车，或者SUV之类，别人会以为我们害怕了。开豪车虽然很容易被认出来，但看上去就不会像是被吓到或者试图躲起来。”

“所以你为了证明自己有种就给自己背上画一个巨大的瞄准标记？”Charles不甚认同。  
“正是如此，”Erik淡定地说，示意他先上车。

“疯了简直，”Charles咕哝，钻进了车里。  
Erik翻了白眼，自己也进了车里，关上了车门。门一关上，Janos便发动引擎，逐渐加速驶入了寂静的街区。Erik往里坐了一点，紧贴着Charles的身侧，感受着包裹住Charles全身令人安心的金属。

“早上好老大，早上好Charles，”Angel坐在左侧的座椅上向他们打招呼。“Rosie在总部跟大家伙儿玩得很开心，但她见到你会很高兴的。”她把腿上放着的平板电脑递给Erik。“把昨晚能收集到的线索都整理了一下，但没多少，”她不快地补充，“我从没见过这样的事，竟没人宣布对这场大事件负责。而且所有人都守口如瓶。”

Erik忍住心里浮现的失望，迅速浏览起屏幕上的文件。没人宣布对这么狂妄的袭击负责，不是个好消息。通常这都是让某个组织宣誓主权的绝好机会：看看我们，我们多么强大，多么厉害。但如果没人站出来的话…… 

说明他们行动还没结束。Charles静静地接话，尽管他刚刚和Angel寒暄了几句，问了Rosie的情况。他们想对你斩草除根。

尽管试试，Erik冷峻地回答。他看完了材料，把平板还给Angel。她的总结是对的：他们城中所有的眼线耳目都声称对此事一无所知。  
“你认为有可能是外来组织吗？”Charles问。“有新人试图打入城市，建立权威？”  
“不，”Erik立马否定了。“如果是新人，大家早就团结起来了，因为人人都可能被这个外来者威胁。这是本地的势力。”

“我还是不懂为什么没人说漏嘴，”Angel颓丧地说，“竟然连一个在酒馆里大发厥词的醉鬼都找不到。”  
“这事儿经常发生吗，”Charles嘲讽地说，听上去被逗乐了。

“你不会相信的，真的经常发生，”Angel叹了口气。“你知道吗，至少会有一个大嘴巴走漏消息。”她的眼睛亮了起来，“Charles，你觉得你能用心灵感应查一查吗？”  
“恐怕不行，”Charles遗憾地说，“纽约市有超过八百万人口，这么做无异于大海捞针。”  
“我猜到了，”Angel叹气，重新靠在了椅背上。

Charles问了问她外婆的情况，Erik屏蔽了他俩的谈话，盯着窗外掠过的画面，却没有仔细看任何东西。有人正试图扳倒他，袭击了他，然后消失了，就好像是什么游戏或者玩笑一样。这让人恼火，一阵低低的愤怒在他的皮肤下面隐隐波动着，一想到有人乐见其成就愈发加剧。

但这种摸黑的情况持续不了多久。迟早他们会站出来，等Erik找到始作俑者的时候，他会把自己的能力展示给他们看。毕竟，复仇是他向来擅长的事情。

**  
Logan的诊所位于一个破落的商业街尽头，旁边是个小小的中餐馆，菜单贴在窗上遮住了全部视线。破旧的停车库几乎是空的，只有一间邋遢的洗衣房门口零星有几辆车。于是Janos直接开到了门口，把豪车停在路边，一口气占了五个停车位。  
Clarice站在门外迎接他们，她紫色挑染的头发挽了个整齐的马尾。一等车挺好，她便拉开车门，Erik下了车，Charles紧跟其后。

“老大，”她冷静地开口，然后朝Charles笑了笑，小心地在脑中打招呼，你好Charles。  
早上好，Charles温暖地回应，很高兴见到你。  
我也是，她回答。“可以了吗？”

“直接进去。”Erik下令。

Charles着迷地看着Clarice简单地转动手掌，一个发着紫色光芒的小球升了起来。它悬浮在大家头顶，然后开始变大，在空中形成了一个边缘闪光的空间。原本是诊所脏兮兮窗户的地方此时直接通到了诊所内部的急救室，一个宽敞的房间排布着几张病床，墙边是各种设备，Erik有几个受伤的手下就在里面。Clarice示意他们进去，于是Charles和Angel跟着Erik跨了进去，一下子就穿越了几百码空间。

Erik的其余几名手下姿势各异地散在房间里，保护着伤者。当他们看到Erik来临，都明显地挺直了腰杆，聚精会神起来。Charles看到Azazel在尽头的一张床上，躺在那儿伤腿被绷带吊好，紧紧地固定住。

房间侧面的一扇门打开了，Logan把脑袋探进来张望。他一看见Erik就板起了脸，令Charles忍俊不禁。与此同时，Clarice默默关闭了传送门，停车场的画面便从众人眼前消失了。

“你的小派对已经众人皆知了，Lehnsherr，”Logan叼着压舌板含混不清地说，停下来双臂交叉。他的医护服在上臂绷得有点稍紧。“幸好有我在，因为如果你把他们送去普通医院的话，你的手下就全暴露了。”

“你还是老样子，那么明察秋毫，”Erik听起来十分不爽。Charles下意识把手搭在Erik的后腰，轻轻摩挲着，同时继续环视整洁的病房。大多数人都在睡着，但包括Azazel在内的少数人，都微微睁着疲惫的眼睛看着他们。

“你以为呢，”Logan不为所动。“大家都很稳定，我觉得最危险的阶段已经过去了。  
“很好，”Erik说，虽然他的声音没有波动，Charles仍然能感觉出Erik掩藏的如释重负，没有别人可以发觉。“我需要你看看Charles。”

“早上好，Logan，”Charles对上这位医生立即变得审视的目光，“谢谢你的一切帮助。”  
“早，”Logan咕哝。“我看没啥问题。”

“我被子弹打中了，”Charles赶紧在Erik大发雷霆前解释，“幸好我穿着防弹背心，但我还想额外检查一下肋骨有没有骨折。”  
“那跟我来，”Logan说，把压舌板取下，朝着另一头的双扇门挥了挥手，“检查室在里面。”  
“谢谢，”Charles说，正要上前，但Erik抓住了他的手腕。

需要我去吗？Erik问，小心地保持了语气中立。不需要潜入他的头脑，Charles也知道Erik很想陪伴他，同时又不愿意对Charles施压。  
令人惊讶的是，Erik时常担心这一点，尽管他以为Charles意识不到，Charles觉得他这样真是古怪又贴心。Erik一向意志坚决，为所欲为，但他总是害怕对Charles过分要求而令Charles萌生退意，尤其是自他俩同居以来。即使Charles曾经担忧过Erik会不会控制欲太强了，这种担心也已经彻底不存在了。

我觉得不用，Charles回答，转过手心轻轻捏了Erik一把。我没事的。去找Azazel吧。  
如果有需要就叫我，Erik不情不愿地收手，Charles在意识中给了他唇畔一吻，予以承诺。

他跟着Logan穿过门走进昏暗的走廊，陈旧的墙纸早已剥离，印着神经系统和其他各种器官的医学解剖画贴满四周。然而地板却光可鉴人，浓浓的杀菌药水气味也十分洁净，随后他们走进了一间宛如九十年代早期的老式检查室。

“请坐，”Logan说，示意一张盖着纸的桌子。Charles坐上桌沿之后，Logan在一把小转椅上落座，朝抽屉里掏了一阵。“膝盖怎么样，查查？”  
“很好，”Charles据实回答，“好久没有抽筋过了，尽管有时候下雨天会酸疼。”  
“那是正常的，”Logan附和，戴上了一对橡胶手套。“你觉得死侍如何？”他问，听上去故作随意。

Charles哼了一声。“Erik一点都不觉得好笑，如果你是想问这个的话。”  
Logan爆发出一阵狂笑，几乎前仰后合。“我就猜到。所以我才推荐他——当然是除了他技能高超之外。”他摇摇头。“简直是个疯子。”

（2016.7.18更新）

"我觉得他让我一个月之内走的路比以前都多，"Charles赞同，"某种程度上，复健结束让我觉得有点儿伤心呢。他绝对让我的人生变得刺激了。"  
"随你怎么说，Chuck，"Logan挑起了眉毛。"说到人生刺激……"

"对了，"Charles说，解开外套，开始脱下里面的防弹背心。即使Logan惊讶Charles居然现在还穿着防弹衣，他也没有说什么，只是等待Charles把背心脱下之后继续开始打开衬衫的扣子。  
"躺好，"Logan指挥，从托盘里拿起一只小垫枕搁在Charles脑后，接着Charles在检查桌上躺平，纸张沙沙作响。

Logan敏捷地拉起Charles的T恤下摆，动作很轻但碰到Charles肋部严重淤青时，Charles还是不禁皱眉，伤处仍然敏感而酸痛。Logan从淤青中央收回手，继续用指尖碰周围的皮肤，Charles则盯着天花板努力保持静止。  
"呼吸有困难吗？"  
"没有。"  
"深吸一口气，憋住，直到我说你再吐出来。"  
Charles照做了，先是小心翼翼地吸气，担心会痛，但除了一点点皮肤淤青的拉扯感之外别无大碍。

"好了，"片刻之后Logan说，于是Charles吐出空气。"疼得厉害吗？"  
"没有，只是一点点。"  
"很好，"Logan终于完成，Charles几乎如释重负。"没骨折，也没有骨裂，但我还是会照点X光片，为了确认一下，但主要是为了让Lehnsherr闭嘴。"他脱下手套，丢进垃圾桶。"你幸好穿着那防弹背心，"他直白地说，而Charles有些笨拙地坐起身，"不然你就死了，而且会死得很痛很惨。"

"棒极了，"Charles淡淡地说，Logan忍不住笑出声。  
"呆在这，机器要预热一会儿，"Logan说着站起身，"你最好把那么多层衣服脱一脱，我去拿件袍子来。"

一切顺利，Logan离开的同时Charles在脑中对Erik说，我们只需要再拍点X光片确认没事。  
很好，他立即收到了回复，还依稀听到了一点俄语。Erik一定是在和Azazel谈话。慢慢来别急。  
会的，Charles微微感到好笑地回答，然后轻轻地从Erik脑中退出，防止妨碍他办正事。他从桌子上跳下来，开始照医生的指示脱衣服，并且整齐地叠好。

Logan回来了，递给他一件白色的病号服。"裤子留着，我们只检查上半身，但记得拿掉皮带掏空口袋，鞋子也脱掉。"  
"我希望我没有打扰你其他的病人，"Charles说着把手机从口袋里拿出来。他得借个充电器了，早就已经没电关机。  
"没，"Logan回答，潦草地在病历上写下什么，"这是个免费诊所，有人来我就接待。反正如果太严重的话我会把他们送去最近的医院，但Lehnsherr的人永远都是例外。"

Charles解开皮带，暗自思忖Logan是否愿意接受捐助。他正在盘算如何用不显得居高临下的方式提出这个问题，Logan便开口打断了他的思绪。  
"你对这种事实在冷静过头，"他突兀地说，用难以描述的表情研究着Charles。他又把压舌板含进嘴里，若有所思地嚼着。

"这种事？"Charles茫然地问，不明所以。Logan的变种能力当中的一部分让Charles无法读他的大脑，所以他也无法偷看Logan在想什么。  
"在城市中心被见鬼的机枪打中，"Logan说，用一种仿佛这很显而易见的语气。"这并不是普通平民日常生活会见到的事情，更别提亲身经历了。"

"噢，"Charles说。他慢慢地套上病号服。"我猜我的心灵感应能力起了一点帮助。我很擅长把感情分割开来。或许只是我还没完全反应过来，我也不知道，"在内心里，他自己也一直在疑惑为什么他完全没有因为昨夜的遭遇而吓破胆。即便今天回想，仍然只像是生动的梦境一样。"我很担忧城市里竟然有人一点不在乎平民的伤亡，"他停顿之后继续，"但……"

但他相信Erik，他意识到。在Erik身旁他感到安全，没人能伤害他，而且他也相信Erik最终会解决始作俑者。他也相信自己的能力，知道自己能够帮助Erik制止敌人--最好是采取流血最少的方式，但Charles也没有天真到无视黑帮冲突程度的地步。在他一开始和Erik产生纠缠的时候他就意识到了这一现实。但或许，这正是Charles没有感到惊慌害怕的原因。昨晚很危险，但他从未担忧过他们无法死里逃生，哪怕是Charles无法读到敌人思想的情况下。  
过分自信是危险的，Charles知道，但他无法控制自己。Erik是那么强大，根本无法想象他失败，而Charles对自己的能力也有着同样的信念。根本……不可能。

Logan一定是从他的表情看出了什么，因为他耸了耸肩。"只要你别在我诊所里倒下就行，"他咕哝着转过身，Charles忍不住露齿一笑。就像Erik一样，Logan其实也有着一颗关心别人的心，尽管他俩死都不愿意承认。"跟我来把X光片拍了，不然Lehnsherr又要瞎操心了。"

最后X光片果然显示一切正常，于是Logan只是给Charles医嘱让他不要过分劳累，然后又命令Erik不要让Charles过分劳累。Erik保证会的，Logan就没再啰嗦什么--不管他俩之间有多大的分歧，Logan都知道Charles的健康和安全是Erik的头等大事。

十分钟之后，Erik向Azazel问完话之后放他继续小睡，向其余醒着的伤员简短巡视一圈，随后把Charles防弹背心穿好，塞进了车子里。这次Clarice也跟大家一起，坐在Angel旁边，Janos开车驶离了诊所。穿过城市去Erik基地的回程十分安静，Angel埋头于手中的平板电脑，Clarice则文静地一语不发。在Charles身旁，Erik的头脑在翻涌，眼睛望着窗外，而脑中酝酿着风暴。

Charles自己几乎开始后悔怎么没让车把他送回家。因为之前Logan给他的止痛药片，他现在感到困极了，幸好没有影响他的心灵感应能力。要是能窝在自己的床上睡觉休息该多好，尽管理智上他知道目前回家是不可能的：不仅因为Erik不可能放他离开自己的视线，而且谁也不知道他们的敌人会不会知道他们房子的地址，正在密切监视。  
到了之后Janos帮他们开门，Clarice再次使用能力让他们不用走过街道直接踏上了大堂的大理石地板上，就在电梯外面。很快就乘电梯到了顶楼，Erik护送Charles进了自己的办公室，朝Angel和Clarice简单示意之后把门关上了。

"现在怎样？"Charles说，捂住嘴巴打了个哈欠。  
"战略会议，"Erik严肃地说，绕过办公桌，在几张纸里搜索了一通。"如果你想来可以，但我不确定你到底想知道多少细节。"  
Charles思考了一会儿。"我能待在这里吗？"

"都随你，"Erik说，把他舒适的皮转椅转了个方向，邀请地望着Charles。Charles露出一个微笑，走过去坐下，让Erik把他转回去，面对着休眠的电脑屏幕。"你可以随便查看电邮或者别的都行。你知道哪些文件不适合你看。"

"当然，"Charles说，片刻之后感觉到Erik的大手落到他的肩头开始帮他按摩，不由得发出满意的轻哼。"嗯，别停。"  
Erik笑出声来，Charles扭过头朝他坏笑。"如果你需要什么，知道该怎么找到我。"

"实际上有，你充电器在哪？"Charles问，"我在这大概需要充个电。"  
"在抽屉里找找，"Erik耸耸肩。"这里肯定有一个。待会儿见，希望开会不会太久。"  
"我就在这，"Charles说，仰起头回应Erik的亲吻，短暂但温暖。Erik因为Charles安全地待在他堡垒般的办公室里而感到心满意足，这情绪被Charles捕捉到了，他忍不住一笑，这只令Erik更用力地吻下去。

门被敲响了。"Erik？"Alex的声音透过厚重的木门传来，幸好明智地没有直接闯进来。  
"马上就好，"Erik喊道，Charles感应到Alex离开了。  
"去支使你的小黄人吧，"Charles说，Erik叹了口气。  
"待会儿见。"他重复，放开Charles，打开门走了出去，在身后关好门，大脑已经充斥了无数遥远的内容。

Charles做的第一件事是再次脱掉防弹衣，让它落到脚边的地板上，然后闲散地打开Erik的电脑。他输入熟悉的密码，等待开机的时候在Erik的抽屉里摸索一阵。找到了充电器，终于插好了手机。已经彻底没电了，暂时还不能开机，于是Charles打开Erik的浏览器用大学的网站检查起了邮件。他回复了几封简单的学生求助邮件，还有一些向他发来早日康复祝福的留言。

等到他回复完Hank，感谢他临时帮忙代课之后，Charles的手机复活了，新消息通知不断闪动。有Hank发来的短信讲代课的事情，还有一个来自于未知号码。Charles皱起眉头，点击屏幕打开了它。  
【回电。】

Charles查看未接来电，发现果然有同一号码打来的电话，但没有语音留言。

"有意思。"Charles自言自语。他猜到是谁，但他按下回电按钮前还是迟疑了。他一直回避某些事情……是有原因的。而且目前并不是处理这些事情的好时机。  
他叹了口气，按下按钮，做好打开潘多拉之盒的准备。

铃响了三声，线路接通了。"Charles？"  
Charles还是情不自禁露出了开心的微笑，"你好，Raven。"

（2016.7.20更新）

"Charles，你住的城里到底在搞什么鬼，"Raven立刻发问，"就连我这里都收到新闻，说什么军用飞机把街都给炸了。"  
"这实在有点夸张了，"Charles淡定地回答，"还有，'这里'到底是哪里？"

"这不重要，"Raven自然地说，Charles翻了个白眼。"总之，你安全的，对吧？袭击离你不近，是不是？"  
"一点也不近，"Charles脸不红心不跳地撒谎，坐着Erik的椅子慢慢转圈。"是在远离大学的另一头，我没事。不过，我不得不说，"他用告诫的语气说，听到电话另一头传来妹妹无奈的叹气声，"如果我的小妹妹今年第一次打电话给我是因为整条街被炸的事情，那么或许我应该多安排一些这种事件。"

"安排这种事件，"Raven嗤了一声，用嘲讽的语气学舌，"你是谁啊，教父吗？而且我不打给你你也没主动找我啊，最亲爱的哥哥，你是不是忘了。"  
Charles笑了，希望自己听上去没有笑得勉强。Raven不可能知道他的底细，但她的确歪打正着猜中了。"我怎么有办法打电话给你呢，你几乎每两个月都要换个号码。"

"是啊你怎么知道呢，毕竟我们一年只联系一次，"Raven立刻回嘴。Charles听到她窸窸窣窣的声音，好像她正在动来动去一样。"再说，你了解我。我的二级变种能力就是不小心丢手机。不过我倒是可以弄个电邮，如果你想。假设你知道该如何使用这种现代科技的话。"  
"我是个教授，电邮就是我的生命线，"Charles干巴巴地说，赢来了又一声嗤笑。  
"好呀，那我们就是网络笔友了，"Raven说。"妙极了。"("groovy")

两人陷入了短暂的沉默，一时不知道该对彼此说什么。Charles意识到自己还在情不自禁地微笑，尽管Raven刚刚嘲笑他。能再听到这位领养的妹妹的声音真是太好了。他和Raven儿时亲密无间，他俩在大宅中一同长大，但等到年纪渐长Charles逃去大学之后，Raven却没有像他希望的那样踏上和他一样的道路。他们争执过，他后悔说过一些蠢话，也确信Raven同样后悔，但自那之后，他俩只是保持着小心翼翼划好的距离相安无事。

"所以，你到底有什么新闻？"Raven打破沉默。"有什么我应该知道的新男友么？请别告诉我你还在跟那个--"  
"那是六年前的事情了，我那时候还是个本科生，"Charles打断他她，立即明白她在说谁而感到很不高兴，而她大笑起来，"总之，这不应该是我的台词吗？你有没有什么新男友或者女友，需要我这位哥哥恐吓一下的？"

"所以是有某人咯，"Raven志得意满地说。  
"不没有。"  
"别对我说谎，Charles，"Raven斥责，Charles被她的语气一惊。她立即软化下来，好像自己也意识到了似的。"你在试图转换话题，"她继续说，现在是轻松调笑的口气，"虽然我们不常联系，不代表我就不记得你是什么样的人了。"

"我是什么样的啊，"Charles咕哝，把一条腿放下，停止旋转椅子。他面对着Erik办公室巨大的落地窗，眺望着脚下城市的风景，不得不说的确很美。"好吧，"他避重就轻地说。"行啦。是的，的确有个某人。"  
"是谁，"Raven立即问，"叫什么？在一起多久了？他干什么的，在什么公司？小还是大企业？我敢打赌是个总裁之类的，你一向对那种人有性趣。是因为西装，对不对。"

"你是不是还需要他的社保号码？"Charles干巴巴地问。  
"我会自己查的，"Raven随性地说，Charles听到她噼噼啪啪敲打键盘的声音。"姓名？"

"你是准备人肉我的男朋友吗？"Charles责问。这话说出来怪怪的，不知为何无法跟Charles脑中Erik的形象匹配起来。Erik，他的男朋友。不过至少，这能应付Raven的刨根问底。"你说社保号码是开玩笑的吧？因为据我所知，那是违法的。难不成你是007之类的特工？"  
"别担心，Charles，我不会被抓起来的，"Raven无所谓地说。"反正我现在都不在美国。再说我也不可能当007，我是美国公民。不像你有英国双重身份。"

"那就是CIA了。你的电话是国内的。"  
"转接而已，"Raven愉快地说，"而且我也不为政府工作。你把我当什么人了？总而言之，你到底要不要跟我讲你的男朋友，还是我应该买张机票自己去调查？"

"上帝，"Charles下意识感叹，疲倦地用手抹了把脸。这正是他不愿意告诉她这事的原因，哪怕他已经跟Erik交往好几年了。"所以，这样你才愿意来看我咯？"他故作轻松地问。  
"别转移话题。"

Charles叹气。"他的名字是Erik。他……自己开公司，并且非常成功。"  
"Erik，"Raven若有所思地重复。"没有姓？公司名字？"  
"那你可就要亲自上门见他了，"Charles不容置疑地说，尽管这是他最不想发生的事情。不是说他觉得Erik拿不出手啦，一点也没有。只是……太复杂了。很难跟其他人解释，不仅仅是Erik的职业；一旦Erik帮派之外的其他人知道他俩在一起，这是很大的隐患。他已经跟Erik同居了，Erik的心腹也都知道他和Erik的关系，但这仍然不适合分享，即使对方是他的妹妹。

"或许我会的，"Raven骄傲地说，尽管他俩都记得她发誓过不会再回纽约州，更别提纽约市了。"至少告诉我，他对你好吗。"  
"当然了，"Charles瞬间回答，Raven笑了，这次是温柔的笑。  
"很好。"

"我还是不知道摆出有保护欲的妹妹样子是干嘛，"Charles抱怨。"毕竟你威胁他之后又不会真的上门算账。"  
"你对我的能力一无所知，"Raven轻松地说，手指继续在键盘上敲来敲去。  
"那你到底是做什么的？"Charles问，希望能从自己的私人生活话题引开。"我就连你靠什么维生都不晓得，如果你不是做什么秘密间谍的话。"

"我的老哥连我的工作都不知道，"Raven怨念。  
"哦闭嘴吧。你从来不告诉我。"

"跨国银行业，"Raven试探地说，装作悲伤的语气消失了。  
Charles皱眉。"你不会是什么飞贼吧？"  
"天啊，Charles，你总是对我往坏里猜测，是不是？"  
"不，"Charles立刻说，因为他不想再重复以前的争论。说真的这也不是他这次谈话的目的。"我不在意你做什么，Raven。我不是装作关心才问的，或者你以为的其他原因，我问只是因为我想要知道。"

"那你肯定希望我有个稳定的文员工作，"Raven僵硬地回答，但平息了许多。她沉默了一会儿，然后小心翼翼地补充，"你变了。如果两年前跟你谈这个，你会以为我可能做什么职业罪犯而急疯的--当然我没有，但你肯定会气死。"  
"这个嘛，时间改变人，"Charles含糊地说，再一次拒绝提到他的男友正是个职业罪犯，要是他再说什么可太虚伪了。"那么你在跨国银行里做什么呢？"

"我管理一些高风险账户，"Raven轻飘飘地回答，"实际上，我相信这些户主倒肯定是跨国罪犯什么的。要么就是黑帮的。"  
"哦？"Charles尽可能轻松地说，努力回忆Erik有没有提起过他的离岸账户设在哪些银行。要是Raven是Erik的会计那就太搞笑了。"你为什么这么说？"  
"我们就是那种银行，"Raven稍微戒备地说，好像担心Charles会批评她一样。"但我绝对安全的，所以别吓尿裤子了。"

"听起来正是你一直渴望的刺激人生，"Charles真心实意地说，"我很高兴你找到了热爱的事情。"  
"谢了，"Raven回答，声音又温暖了些。她停下了，迟疑片刻后继续，"你应该找时间来这看看我。"她的语气很小心，好像她自己不确定该不该邀请他。"我可以空出时间来，这样我们就不止一年只能在电话上聊天几分钟而已。"  
Charles微笑。"我很愿意。"他真诚地说，"但你得先告诉我你在哪里。"

"我会考虑的，"Raven也带着笑意。又尴尬地沉默了一会儿，Charles听到她那头隐约有电话铃声。"好吧，我最好放过你。你学校的午休时间估计快到点了。"  
"是啊，"Charles说，抬头环视Erik的房间。"没错，谢谢你打电话关心我。"

"我会搞定电邮的，"Raven公事公办地说，"你最好经常发邮件给我，毕竟'电邮是你的生命线'呢。因为，听着，Charles……"她停下了，Charles感觉到她又在字斟句酌。"鉴于我工作的……性质，还有我的客户，我听说了一些消息，来自一些……秘密渠道。纽约要出现一些小风波了--但你不需要担心。可是，要小心些。"  
"风波？"Charles重复，皱起了眉头。"这到底是什么意思？"  
"像我说的，这跟你没有直接关系，无须担心，"Raven自如地说，"所以只要沿着你日常的生活走，就会没事的。我会尽快邮件你，再见，Charles。"

在Charles来得及再开口之前Raven挂上了电话，线路切断了。Charles有一瞬间在思考回电给她，但他熟悉Raven，此时她说不定已经换了一个新号码，现在打过去那会是个披萨店电话。几年前这种事发生过，他和电话那头的接线员都气恼不已。至少跨国银行可以解释她神秘兮兮的举动，这是好事。  
他们的对话让他陷入了沉思。至少他基本上平安无事地把Erik的事情告诉了Raven。只知道他的名字，不足以让Raven把他和Erik Lehnsherr、纽约城的黑帮老大联系起来。不过转念一想，Charles觉得自己还不如把实情和盘托出得了，因为她肯定会因为无聊的老哥跟坏蛋约会而兴奋不已。

长期来看，这样更安全。毕竟不关Raven的事，不知道她为何这么急切想刨根问底。Raven自己就够吓人的了，但Charles十分怀疑她能不能胜过Erik，如果她真的想要以妹妹身份威胁他的话。再说，Charles也没缺德到想让妹妹牵涉进黑帮当中，哪怕不跟其他成员联系--毕竟她都承认了她的银行正是为黑帮工作。当然，如果他告诉她这点的话估计会被她灭了，但Charles还是希望Raven保持蒙在鼓里的状态。

然而，城里的风波……Charles试图想象她的意思，却毫无头绪。他已经知道了直升机的事情。如果她在跨国银行的话，也许是她的客户听到了什么风声，关于股价的，她是在讲华尔街而不是整个纽约。  
这可以解释为何她没透露更多，或许这是机密信息。像她说的，Charles不需要担心自己，毕竟他最近没有什么风险投资--除了私生活之外。Charles差点笑了起来。

他无聊地在Erik的电脑上四处看了些新闻，不久就开始眼皮打架，眼前的字都模糊一片。他考虑要不要去找Rosie，但他实在太困了，只想睡个午觉。  
Charles离开Erik的办公桌，站起来走到墙边的长沙发前。这不是世界上最舒服的沙发，主要是用于装饰而不是使用--他和Erik在它上面干过不止一次--不够舒服，但他现在只要能躺平就能立刻睡着。

他轻叹一声在垫子上躺下，几乎一眨眼就陷入了睡眠。


	3. Chapter 3

Erik快步走向办公室，在距离门口还有几步的时候就用能力推开了房门，走廊里的其他人都识相地闪到了一旁。跟高层手下的战略会议不甚顺利，Erik此时烦躁不已。仍然查不出是谁袭击了他们，再耗时间也没有什么意义。他又气，又饿，又想Charles。  
  
开门后发现Charles没有在桌前令他一阵紧张，但Erik立即看到他正蜷缩在沙发上，睡得正香。Erik轻轻关上门走到沙发前面，俯视着Charles，凝视他缓慢的呼吸。Charles仍然在这儿，安然无恙，没有人能伤害他。  
  
他倾身向前，一侧膝盖压在Charles旁边的靠垫上，另一条腿越过Charles的身体，跨坐在Charles上方但并没有碰到他。一只手按在Charles头顶的扶手处撑住自己，Erik俯下身去，轻轻抚摸着他的肩膀。  
Charles，他尽可能轻声地在脑中呼唤，随后感到Charles的能力苏醒过来。  
  
Charles睁开眼，扭过身子面朝上躺着，睡眼惺忪地望着Erik微笑。 **你看上去不太高兴** ，他说，对于自己被一个心情不佳的黑帮老大压着醒来没有丝毫畏惧。  
  
曾几何时Erik会惊叹于Charles不该如此放松闲适，但此刻他只是默默低下头，吻住了Charles。一看到Charles，他心中的烦躁就减弱了很多，变成了藏在头脑深处的暗火。看来不该如此放松闲适的人不是Charles， **是Erik** 。但Charles回吻了他，抬起手懒洋洋地抓住了Erik的领带把他拉得更低，于是Erik脑中一切该与不该的纠结都烟消云散了。  
  
当他们分开之后Erik直起身，把Charles也拉了起来。Charles仍然睡意朦胧，听任Erik的摆布，于是Erik坐上了沙发，双脚踩着地板，让Charles侧坐在他膝上，双腿放松地摊开在靠垫上，被他的手臂环抱着。  
“会议怎么样？”Charles打了个哈欠问，往他怀里靠了靠。  
  
“毫无头绪，”Erik承认，Charles同情地轻哼一声。“我们还在等人宣布负责，同时还要开始准备反击的资源，以防万一。”  
“你不会把整条街炸了吧，”Charles问，稍微清醒了一点，但Erik摇了摇头。  
“不，我们没那么高调，但对于敌人来讲造成的破坏度差不多。”  
  
“真吓人，”Charles认真地说。  
Erik翻了个白眼。“你的肋骨怎么样？”  
  
“没那么酸痛了，”Charles说。“Logan给了我一点止疼药，但我觉得暂时没必要再吃。它们会让我犯困，显然是这样。”  
“或许是因为昨晚没休息好，”Erik说，因为他每时每刻都记得昨晚的事情，那是他最不希望Charles遇到的情况。“我们在警方的线人说他们要到下午才会来，所以如果你饿了的话，我们可以去吃午餐。你也可以再睡一会儿。”  
  
Charles大大地伸了个懒腰，身体在Erik怀里拉成一张弓。“嗯，吃午饭好了。”  
Erik轻轻起身站起来，向他伸出手。“我们点外卖。”  
Charles点点头，Erik能看出他们的心意相通：他俩都不希望在昨晚的意外之后立即出现在公共场合。“那么披萨怎么样？”Charles建议。“可以帮大家一起点。”  
  
在遇到Charles之前，Erik从未帮下属买过吃的，哪怕是心情最好的日子里。然而，Charles出现之后，大家每周起码都能吃到两顿免费午餐，这都是出于Charles不拘小节的慷慨之心，Erik为了让他开心也没什么可抱怨的。  
“大家一起，”他赞同了，然后喊Alex帮大家点单。  
  
在他们等披萨的时候，Erik在办公桌后坐下，开始用电脑，而Charles从墙边的书架拿了一本书重新躺回到沙发上。Erik的书架上以前只有百科全书和一些技术手册，几乎是个摆设，但近些日子Charles故意把Erik的收藏都换成了《暮光之城》之类搞笑的小说，使得Angel每次看到都忍不住嗤笑。  
  
轻轻的敲门声昭示着Rosie的来临，Angel牵着她朝Erik眨眨眼，然后关门出去了。Charles抛下书，蹲在地板上迎接Rosie。Rosie欢快地摇着尾巴向他跑来，疯狂地舔起他的脸。  
“你好呀Rosie，真是个好姑娘，”Charles在她躺下来翻身之后挠了挠她的肚皮，“我们好想你，对不对，Erik？”  
  
“想得夜不能寐，”Erik嘲讽地说，Rosie一听到他的声音便向火箭一样跳起来朝他冲过去。Charles仍然半跪在地上朝Erik微笑，看他让Rosie舔舔他的手，并在她背上用力拍了一下。他的确很高兴见到她。“真是个好狗，Rosie。到Charles那边去，去吧。”  
“过来，Rosie，”Charles把她喊回去，从沙发底下摸出一个玩具，Rosie立刻跟Charles玩的不亦乐乎。Erik不该为此分心，但他实在无法控制。  
  
午餐悄无声息地送到了。一堆堆披萨盒被送到了楼下的休息室，于是Charles陪着Erik一起下楼，切了几片放到纸碟上，又拿了一瓶水之后回到了Erik的办公室。他俩肩并肩坐在沙发上吃完了披萨，但两人话都不多；Charles明显饿坏了，而Erik情绪不佳地嚼着，脑中一遍遍思考着到底是谁攻击他们、为什么这么做。  
  
Rosie忠实地坐在他们面前，安静地一动不动，好像她以为自己听话就会被赏一块披萨吃似的。Charles终于大发善心，从Erik的抽屉里拿出一块磨牙狗粮，递给了她。她一口咬住，一路走到房间另一头才趴到地毯上，摇着尾巴开始啃起来。  
  
“真护食，跟你一样，”Charles说着回到沙发，声音充满笑意。他拿起水瓶喝了一大口。  
  
Erik哼了一声，往嘴里塞了一大块事物，避免回答。  
“躺下，Erik，”Charles喝完水之后用纸巾擦擦嘴。  
“我需要查些资料，”Erik回答，瞥了一眼电脑，但Charles的表情不容置疑。  
“过来这里。”  
  
Erik叹了口气，觉得自己最好还是陪Charles消磨十分钟，于是转身平躺在沙发上，把头靠在Charles的大腿。Charles用手指抚摸Erik的头发，Erik忍不住发出了一声连自己都惊讶的满足呻吟。  
“你在头痛，”Charles轻笑一声，轻轻按摩Erik的头，“让我帮你。”  
  
“别停下，”Erik说，闭上眼睛让Charles对他施加心灵感应能力，消减从早晨开始便困扰他的疼痛。作为一个读心者Charles很擅长缓解头痛，于是Erik十分乐意任他摆布，在Charles的照料下感到舒适而满足，几乎快要睡着了。  
“我妹妹打了电话来，”Charles最终开口，打破了沉默。Rosie在远处咬东西的声音早已被Erik忽略不计。  
  
“……Raven，对吧？”Erik回忆了一番之后问道。他记得Charles有个妹妹——领养的，如果他没记错的话——但Charles并不经常提到她。通常情况下他会出于安全考虑调查这类亲戚，但面对Charles，一切都不同了。Erik从未窥探过他的隐私，让Charles愿意告诉他多少就说多少，所以他脑中对于Charles的家庭成员只有粗略的印象。  
“Raven，”Charles点点头。“我猜她昨晚看到了新闻，想问问我有没有事。”  
  
“还有呢？”Erik谨慎地问。“她知不知道……”他没问下去，不知道该如何妥善描述“她知不知道你搞上了一个黑帮老大。”  
“没有，”Charles有些干巴巴地说，“我只告诉她你的名字，还有你是自己开公司的。”  
“这的确是一种方法，”Erik低笑一声说。  
  
“显然我并不在乎你做什么，毕竟我有时候还为你工作，”Charles故作随意地说，“只是觉得……不必告诉她全部细节，这样更简单些。少点麻烦。毕竟她和我本来也不算很亲密。”  
“你想怎样处理都好。”Erik中立地说。Charles若把自己和Erik的亲密关系告知Raven会让她成为重要的责任人，但Erik绝不会插手Charles的家事。他只负责处理将会出现的问题。“她打电话来……还挺贴心的。”  
  
“我猜她住在欧洲什么地方，”Charles说，“所以我还挺惊讶她怎么听到风声的。”  
“这个嘛，毕竟我们住在 **纽约** ，”Erik解释，“不是什么乡下小城。”  
“大概吧。”  
  
Erik抬起一条胳膊搂住Charles的后腰，搭在他的后背和沙发靠背之间。“好吧，现在她知道你安全无事，你也知道我会继续保护你。”  
“要是她知道你是做什么的，她才不会放心呢，”Charles调笑，手指滑过Erik的发丝。“不过呢，要是她发觉我在跟黑帮老大交往估计会兴奋死了。她一直觉得我特别无聊。”  
  
“也许她只是从你的教授职业来推断，”Erik说，有点儿不解怎么会有人觉得Charles无聊。他在工作中可是见过不少出色人物，而Charles是他见过最迷人的人。  
 **你奉承我只是为了继续跟我睡觉罢了** ，Charles轻快地说，但掩藏不住温柔的爱意。  
  
幸运的是Erik被办公桌上的电话铃响解救了，不必做出什么令自己尴尬的回答。“任务来了，”他说，Charles顺从地松开了手指，让Erik站起身来。然而在Charles直起身之前，Erik先俯下身偷亲了他一口，并把对Charles帮他缓解头痛的谢意投射进Charles的脑海。他不情不愿地退开，走到了办公桌前。  
Erik瞥了一眼来电显示，得知是前台。“Lehnsherr。”  
  
“下午好，Lehnsherr先生，”Angel礼貌地说，做出一副完美的秘书样子。他派她去前台关注警方的动向，那这说明警方已经到了。“有一位Munoz警官来找您。”  
警方派Munoz来真是明智，Erik挖苦地想，他是Erik唯一一个真诚对待过的警察，而且还是个少见的变种人警察，这让Erik对他的好感又多了几分。  
  
“他没有预约，”Erik故意说，Charles此时开始把纸碟和餐巾丢进垃圾桶。  
“他说是要紧事，”Angel回答，声音满是笑意。“我让Alex带他上去。”  
  
在房间那头，Charles忍不住喷笑出声，而Erik也抑制不住嘴角的上扬。人人都知道Alex对Munoz警官很有意思，尽管他死不承认。其实一开始是很不幸的，毕竟Alex是Munoz有可能逮捕的人，而且Erik对他的得力手下暗恋警察一事也不怎么开心。当然了，最后还是Charles的功劳，他劝服了Erik，令Erik也只觉得这事好笑而不再觉得是潜在的威胁。  
“告诉summers慢慢送，”Erik拖着长调说，Angel一直笑到他挂上电话。“你要待在这儿，还是出去躲一下？”  
  
Charles思考了片刻。“我觉得还是走吧，”他说，“最好不要让Armando有机会认出我，他会刨根问底的。”  
“世界可没那么小，”Erik说，但没有强求。Charles有时候对于保持秘密身份非常谨慎。  
“实际上，很小，”Charles微笑着说，“Armando在我们大学上夜校，我见过他一次。他至少能从院系网站知道我的名字，如果他不巧又上了评教页面的话……“  
  
“行了，出去吧，”Erik听到那蠢页面的名字忍不住一阵发怒，他强忍住了，把Charles往门口推。他曾经在那个页面搜索过Charles的名字，愤怒地发现Charles的照片旁边有一个表示热门的火焰标志，下面是无数的留言说这位基因学教授有多么性感，还有人探讨他会不会愿意跟毕业的学生交往。说的好像他们有一丝机会似的。  
  
“好运，亲爱的，”Charles带着笑意说，踮起脚在Erik的唇边印下一吻。“你需要我把Rosie带走吗？”  
Erik瞥了一眼仍然在欢快咬东西的狗。“她可以留下。黑帮老大养只狗是很标志性的，不是吗？”不过糟糕的是，他真该教她遇到穿警服的陌生人就大吼大叫的。看现在的情况，Rosie说不定会激动得狂舔Munoz的脸，那可太没威严了。  
  
“不许你教我们的狗对别人乱吼，”Charles坚决地说，但他嘴角在抽动。“结束之后叫我。”又亲吻一下之后Charles走了出去，轻轻合上门，Erik用能力跟随着Charles手腕上的银环，一直穿过走廊走向了服务台。  
  
Erik回到桌前，坐回椅子上，脚碰到了Charles丢在地上的防弹衣，不禁皱了皱眉。他把它往桌底下又踢了踢，打开几张俱乐部的财务报表，以防Munoz试图偷看他的电脑屏幕。  
Erik坐等着门被敲响，准备好迎接纽约城最好的警司之一。

  
**

  
  
Charles一路下楼，渴望着到处走走，毕竟一上午都闷在办公室里午餐都没出去吃。每走一步肋骨就微微发疼，但并不严重，只是在到达底层的时候微微喘不过气。他推开双层玻璃门，走进了明亮的大理石门廊，继续往Erik大厦的主门厅走去。  
“嗨Charles，”Angel跟他打招呼，仍然坐在前台。她是这优雅的大堂内唯一的工作人员，正在电脑上玩着扫雷。  
  
“从一到十打分，你觉得要是我偷溜去星巴克买杯印度拿铁，Erik会有多生气？”Charles随意地问她，依靠在高高的柜台边。  
“看情况，”Angel回答，眼睛闪着促狭的光，“首先你穿防弹衣了吗，其次我能得什么好处？”  
  
“实际上，我没穿，”Charles承认，“我落在楼上了。还有，我能给你买一杯大杯饮料，什么都行。”  
“真诱人，”Angel说，输掉了一局扫雷立刻又重开一局。“但我要是让你走Erik估计会要了我的命。特别是你没穿防弹衣的情况下。”  
  
Charles大笑，摇了摇头。“你觉得我会在大白天被袭击吗？”  
“很难讲，”Angel沉默了一会儿说，关上游戏倚靠在椅背上。“在大白天当街袭击是很愚蠢的自杀行为，因为会有无数的证人，更别提警察立刻就能找到你。但话说回来，那些人已经敢偷一架直升机用机关枪扫射整条街，所以也没什么不可能的。”  
  
“直升机是偷的？”  
“是的，早前新闻说了。有个石油大亨终于站出来宣布私人飞机遗失。他们跟昨晚的直升机比对了。确实是偷的。”Angel补充，明显读懂了Charles的表情，“那个人跟黑帮没有关系。在警察介入之前我们已经派人查过了，他没有说谎。”  
“我知道了，”Charles说，目光转向玻璃门。Armando的车停在路旁，门外车水马龙，黄色的出租车总是横冲直撞。人行道上人来人往，提着各式购物袋和公文包，以典型的纽约客姿态低着头匆匆而行，无视了周围的世界。  
  
难怪Erik开完会并不高兴；直升机是偷来的意味着走入了死胡同。  
  
一个高大健壮的男人从川流不息的人群中钻出，来到了大厦玻璃门前的台阶，径直走入了大堂。他看上去跟周围的环境格格不入：他的风衣脏兮兮的，头发油腻脏乱，沉重的靴子在大理石地面上落下响亮的回声。他朝前台走来，Charles缓缓直起身，Angel也在台后站了起来。  
  
陌生人在他们面前停下脚步，分别上下打量了他们一番，咧嘴露出一口黄牙。“Lehnsherr真是把好货都藏在家里。”  
“你他妈是谁，”Angel怒气冲冲地开口，Charles全身紧绷，准备好施展能力，突然意识到他独自一人站在柜台外是多么没有防备。


End file.
